charmed_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
5.18 Calm Before the Storm/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;5.18 Calm Before the Storm A therapist’s office. Piper and Leo are sitting on a couch across from a woman in glasses. She is writing something in a map. The name doctor Ferris is on the map. Doctor Ferris: Well, I think you two have made great progress the last weeks. Like I said before, the problems you are facing are very common for young parents. Piper: I think our case is not as ordinary as you might think. Doctor Ferris: Of course every case is unique. I just want to you to know that what you’re experiencing is only natural. Piper, you admitted that life can sometimes be overwhelming, with work, the kids. And Leo, you have said that you understand her feelings, but that you also value your career. You feel conflicted between work and family. Leo: Exactly. I worry that taking this promotion will drive us further apart. But I also think this could be a huge opportunity. Doctor Ferris: And Piper, what do you think? Piper: (hesitant) Well, of course I understand that Leo’s work is important. But I also need him, the kids need him. Doctor Ferris: You have always been able to depend on him, and now you fear that will change? Piper: (frowning) Honestly? Yes. Doctor Ferris: And how does that make you feel, Leo? Leo: (reluctantly) I understand her concern, but I… Doctor Ferris: Just say it. We all agreed that we can speak freely in this room. Without judgment. Leo: I understand that Piper is concerned. But sometimes it feels like she is more worried about losing an extra pair of hands than actually losing her husband. Piper: (annoyed) What? That is ridiculous. Doctor Ferris: Piper, remember what we talked about. Leo is free to give his interpretation. You can react later. (Piper rolls her eyes.) What makes you think that, Leo? Leo: Sometimes, it feels like I’m only good as someone to have around the house to do chores. Like I am just the handyman again. Doctor Ferris: I see. Piper, do you want to respond? Piper: Well, I don’t know what to say. I obviously don’t experience it like that, but if Leo does… Then I don’t know what to do. Doctor Ferris: It is alright to admit that, Piper. That is why you’re here. (She takes a break and has a sip of water.) I am going to ask you some questions that might make you feel uncomfortable, but I have to ask them. Piper: Alright. Doctor Ferris: When is the last time you had sex? (Piper uncomfortably stumbles to find words.) Leo: Little over a month. Doctor Ferris: I see. And how was it? (Piper turns red and Leo is also visibly flustered) Remember we can all speak freely. Piper: I don’t know... It was… alright, I guess? Doctor Ferris: Leo? (He shrugs) Who initiated it? Leo: I did. Doctor Ferris: And Piper? Were you open to it? Leo: It felt like she barely paid attention. Piper: (shocked) Leo! Leo: (annoyed) Well, it’s true, isn’t it? I always initiate, and I just have to wait and see if you’re interested. Half of the time, you just let it happen. Like you just want to get it over with. Piper: Okay, this is getting really uncomfortable. Doctor Ferris: I understand. But it is healthy to talk about these things. Sexuality and intimacy are not things to be ashamed off, and very important to maintain in a marriage. Tell me, Piper, when is the last time you truly enjoyed having sex with Leo? (Piper is hesitant but then a faint smile appears on her lips.) Leo: (smiling) What? Piper: I just remembered those times, you know, during my second trimester. Things were pretty amazing back then. Leo: Oh right. Yeah, feels like forever ago. Doctor Ferris: So hormones aside, what made that time so special? Piper: Things were just different back then. We were expecting our children, things were peaceful and normal. Everything just seemed… good. Doctor Ferris: So what changed? Piper: Reality set in. We had the twins, things got hectic. (pauses) I guess we were overwhelmed. Then when things seemed to turn around again, Leo brought up the promotion. Leo: (sighing) So we’re back to that. Piper: (accusingly) You promised you would be there to help with the kids. If you do what they tell you, it will drive you away from us. I just know it. Doctor Ferris: Okay, I think we’re starting to circle back. Perhaps it would be better to end the session. I think you made great progress today. I have an assignment for the both of you. A questionnaire. Piper: Homework? Doctor Ferris: Counseling takes work, Piper. Wait here for a moment. (Doctor Ferris enters her private office and closes the door. She opens a large cupboard filled with bottles and herbs. She picks up a bottle.) Doctor Ferris: This should help rekindle the flame. (Doctor Ferris turns on a ventilation system and opens the bottle. A pinkish vapor rises from the bottle and enters the vent. It reaches the office and spreads. Piper and Leo unknowingly breathe it in. Piper sneezes and Leo hands her a tissue. When their hands touch, there is a spark. They stare at each other until Doctor Ferris enters.) Doctor Ferris: Seems like I am out of questionnaires. I will mail them to you before your next appointment. See you next week. (Piper and Leo leave, somewhat uncomfortable around each other. Doctor Ferris smiles amused.) Scene -Opening Credits- Halliwell Manor. Phoebe is in the attic. She is sitting at a table with several maps on it and has her eyes closed as she swings a crystal over the maps. Phoebe: Come on, come on. (She loses patience and throws the crystal away.) Dammit! (Phoebe gets up and walks to the Book of Shadows. She starts flipping through it.) Phoebe: (as she looks up) A little help here? I already tried everything! (There is no response, though Phoebe’s phone begins to ring. She picks up.) Phoebe: Elise! (pause) You want me to come in now? But I already mailed in my column. (pause) Alright, I’ll be right there. (Phoebe hangs up and heads out.) Scene South Bay Social Services. Paige is sitting at her desk, buried in paperwork. Billy walks in and puts even more files on her desk. Paige: (sighing) More? Billy: Nobody said being a social worker was easy. Paige: Thanks, Billy. Billy: So how is your boyfriend? Paige: We… uh… broke up. Billy: Oh, sorry. Paige: No problem. Billy: So, you know, I was thinking… (Paige is distracted as she sees Darryl enter the building.) Paige: Sorry, Billy. (Paige gets up and walks away. She meets Darryl as he gets a coffee from the machine.) Darryl: Paige, hi. Paige: Hey, Darryl. Can we talk, in private? Darryl: I got a meeting with your boss in a few minutes, but sure. (Paige and Darryl enter an empty office. Paige closes the door.) Paige: How are things going? Darryl: (annoyed) You know how things are going. I got my hands full the park massacre and no way to close the case. People are pressuring me to find answers that I can’t give. Paige: I’m sorry. Darryl: (sighs) No, I’m sorry. I know one of them was your friend. It’s just so frustrating. Over a dozen people were brutally murdered, the city is scared, but I can’t solve it or take away the fear. Paige: I know. It’s just as bad for us. I mean, Adam kills the coven and then just vanishes. Nobody has detected him in two weeks. Phoebe has been trying to find him the entire time. Darryl: What about... (He looks up.) You know. Paige: They can’t find him either. Darryl: Why did he kill the coven? Paige: We don’t know for sure, but since we know that he can assimilate knowledge, our theory is that he targeted Lumen for information. Darryl: Information about what? Paige: I wish I knew. Darryl: So how are you taking it? Paige: We’re devastated, and we want to avenge her, but until Adam shows himself, there is nothing we can do. It’s like waiting for the storm to come. Darryl: I never thought there could be something worse than demons. Paige: Neither did I. (she pauses and changes the subject.) So what are you doing here? Darryl: I’m trying to get this guy arrested for attempted homicide, tried to kill his wife and kids. Since social services is involved, I need your boss to cooperate. Paige: I wish it were just evil creatures that did evil things. Darryl: Well, at least I can do something about this one. (He notices Mr. Cowan get out of his office.) I have to go. (Darryl and Paige leave the office. Mr. Cowan meets them.) Cowan: Paige, I didn’t know you knew inspector Morris. Paige: He is a family friend. Cowan: Actually, in that case, we could use your help. Paige: I would love to, but I’m pretty swamped with my own cases. Cowan: Any of them life threatening? Paige: No, but… Cowan: Great, then you can help. (Paige tries to protest, but Mr. Cowan turns around and heads to his office. Paige looks at Darryl, who shrugs. They head into the office.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper and Leo enter through the front door. Piper takes off her jacket and is very warm. Leo is also sweating. Piper: I feel strange, do you feel strange? Leo: Feel like I’m burning up. Piper: I will get us something to drink. (Piper and Leo enter the kitchen. Piper goes to the fridge while Leo unbuttons his top shirt. Suddenly, piper screams and the sound of shattering glass is heard. Leo turns and sees Piper has dropped a can of iced tea. She has a shard of glass in her hand.) Leo: Let me get that. (Leo grabs Piper’s hand and pulls her to the sink. The moment he touches Piper, she stares at him. Leo pulls out the shard and Piper does not even flinch. He starts healing her.) Leo: Better? (Leo’s hand lingers on Piper’s and they stare at each other. Both of still gleaming in sweat. Suddenly, they lose control and start making out, ripping off each other’s clothes in the process.) Scene The Bay Mirror. Phoebe enters and sees Elise talking to some reporters. However, she is distracted by a wall filled with paper clippings. She walks over and notices they are all about the massacre in the park. Phoebe is saddened when she sees a photo of Lumen. Phoebe: (whispering as she touches the photo.) Blessed be. (At that moment, Elise appears next to her.) Elise: Tragic, isn’t it? Phoebe: Of course. Elise: We’re doing everything we can to help the police solve this. I even offered a reward for a tip that could help crack the case. This monster needs to be brought to justice. Phoebe: Thanks, Elise. So what did you want to talk about? Elise: Let’s step into my office. (Phoebe nods and follows Elise into her office. They sit down.) Phoebe: Is something wrong with my column? Elise: Not exactly. I am more worried about you. Phoebe: Me? Why? Elise: I make it my business to know my employees, Phoebe, and I can’t help but notice you seem distracted and out of focus. Phoebe: Out of focus, yeah. That sounds about right. Elise: What is going on? Phoebe: I’ve been feeling a little closed off lately. My sisters told me I need to open up more, find something in my life and get out there again. But I’m struggling. Does it show in my column? Elise: Your column is fine, Phoebe. Not as inventive as it used to be, but still solid. Phoebe: But I don’t want solid. I want to be great. I want to inspire. I want passion. Elise: (suggestively) Have you tried getting some? Phoebe: (shocked) Elise! Elise: Oh, don’t give me that. We’re both women here. Men might be tools, but sometimes, you just need the right tool to get the job done. Phoebe: I was hoping to find my passion in something other than a man. Don’t you have something for me? Elise: You want passion and excitement? Phoebe: Yes. Anything. (Elise reaches into her desk and throws a magazine on the table. It is 415 magazine and there is a model in bikini on the cover. Phoebe picks up the magazine.) Phoebe: The weathergirl? (She sighs) Elise, is this about that photo shoot again? I told you… Elise: It has done wonders for the news. The demographic in young adult men has gone through the roof. Phoebe: (annoyed) Yeah, because the weathergirl is showing of her own high pressure areas. Elise: You wanted something new and exciting. And it will promote the paper as well. We need to compete with television if we want to stay in the game. Phoebe: But I’m an advice columnist. I’m supposed to represent female empowerment. How can I do that in a bikini? Elise: (shrugs) So no bikini. Trust me, It will be very tasteful and a little fun at the same time. You will love it. Phoebe: I’m still not sure about having my face spread across town. Elise: Oh, please, nobody will be looking at your face. Just let me handle it. (Phoebe smiles uncomfortably while Elise picks up the phone.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the kitchen. Piper and Leo both come up from behind the counter gasping for air. Piper leans on the counter. Piper: That was… Leo: (panting) I know. Amazing. Like the old days. Piper: What came over us? Leo: (As he moves behind her and starts kissing her neck.) Does it matter? Piper: (as she closes her eyes.) Not really. But what about the kids? They’re still at daycare. Leo: Paige was supposed to pick them up, remember? Piper: Right. So are we going to talk about this? Leo: Do you really want to talk? Piper: (smiling) Not really. (Piper turns around and kisses Leo before they both fall to the ground again.) (At the same time, Paige enters the manor with the stroller carrying the twins. She calls out but there is no response.) Paige: Looks like mommy and daddy aren’t home yet. Which is not good, since auntie Paige needs to get back to work. (Paige walks to the stairs and calls out again. Suddenly, she hears noises from the kitchen. She puts the stroller on the brake and heads there. When she opens the door, she is horrified by what she sees and screams as she covers her eyes. Piper and Leo get up in shock.) Piper: Paige! Paige: Oh my eyes! I can never un-see that! (As Piper and Leo hurry to get dressed, Paige stumbles and hits her leg against the table.) Piper: Paige, what are you doing here?! Paige: I came to bring home your kids! God, in the kitchen, seriously? How am I ever supposed to eat here again? Leo: Sorry. Paige: Can I open my eyes? Piper: (As she and Leo are almost finished getting dressed.) Yeah, it’s fine. Paige: Look, I’m glad you guys… re-connected or whatever, but in the kitchen? Other people live here, you know. Piper: We said we were sorry. I don’t know what came over us. It was like we could not control ourselves. There just was this heat and… Paige: (interrupting her) Yeah, I don’t want to know about your heat. Leo: It won’t happen again. I mean, we’re adults, we can control ourselves. (Piper smiles at Leo and he puts a hand on her arm. They smile and seem to become mesmerized. They ignore Paige and start to kiss. Annoyed, Paige waves her hand and pulls them apart.) Paige: Focus, people. This is not normal behavior. Leo: (frowning) You’re right. Piper: (confused) She is? Leo: I can’t describe it, but ever since leaving the therapist, I just feel so… (They stare at each other.) Every time I get close to you, I just want to… Paige: Snap out of it. Piper: (as she moves away from Leo.) Right. Something is going on. It’s like our urges are taking over. Paige: (disgusted) Gross. Piper: I think she did something to us. Paige: Who? Piper: Our therapist, doctor Ferris. I first felt it after leaving her office. Leo: Yeah, I think you’re right. Piper: We need to have a little chat with our dear doctor. Leo, orb us! Paige: Uh, I don’t think you guys should be touching. Piper: (hesitantly) Right. We’ll take the car. (Piper and Leo leave.) Paige: (calling after them) Wait, what about the kids? Scene A photography studio. Phoebe and Elise enter. Phoebe sees a set that resembles her own office. She is shocked. Phoebe: Elise, I can’t believe how fast you set this up. Elise: I have connections, dear. Besides, the original plan was to do this months ago, only you refused. Phoebe: I’m sorry. Elise: Don’t be. The timing is perfect now. (A photographer walks up to them.) Photographer: Phoebe, lovely to finally meet you. Elise has told me so much. Phoebe: Really? Only good things, I hope. Photographer: Only the best. Now, we have a lot of work to do and very little time. Go to the back, where the wardrobe girl is waiting for you. (The photographer pushes Phoebe ahead and begins talking to Elise. Phoebe looks around and is amazed by everything she sees and bumps into a handsome male model. He smiles at her and she smiles back.) Scene The therapist’s office. Doctor Ferris is talking to a young couple when suddenly Piper and Leo burst in. The girl screams and Doctor Ferris gets up. Doctor Ferris: What is the meaning of this? Piper: You tell me, doc. We need to talk. Now! Doctor Ferris: This is unacceptable. I demand that you leave… (Piper becomes annoyed and flicks her hands. The young couple freezes, but the doctor does not. Both she and Piper are stunned.) Piper: Now it makes sense. You’re some kind of demon out to get us! (Piper wants to flick her hands again, but Leo stops her.) Leo: Piper, wait. I don’t think she’s a demon. (He turns to the doctor) Are you? Doctor Ferris: Of course not. But obviously, we have a lot to talk about. Could you unfreeze these people so I can get rid of them? (Cut to Piper and Leo waiting in her private office. Doctor Ferris enters and closes the door.) Doctor Ferris: So you’re a witch. That would complicate things. Piper: And what the hell are you? Why did you hex us with some crazy sex frenzy? Doctor: That was an accident, not my intention. I only attempted to get you to rediscover the passion in your lives. So I doused you with some magical pheromones. It was supposed to work slowly, but your own magic accelerated the process. Piper: What are you? And what gives you the right? Doctor Ferris: I am a Shaman. Piper: A what? Leo: A magical being somewhat similar to a witch. Only they specialize in herbs and potions. In various cultures, they work as medicine men, healers, etcetera. Piper: And now sex therapists? Doctor Ferris: (annoyed) I am a fully licensed therapist. I only use my other skills when I feel my patients could benefit from them. Leo: What was the point with us? Doctor Ferris: You seemed to struggle finding that what brought you together. Your lives became so hectic that you forgot the intimacy. The pheromones were meant to bring those feelings of passion back, with every touch or smell. Piper: How is that real intimacy? Doctor Ferris: It is real. The pheromones only enhance the attraction that is already there. It is not a love potion, just a slight nudge in the right direction. So did it work? Piper: (annoyed) Work? I can’t be within five feet of my husband without wanting to rip his clothes off. I feel like I’m burning up right now. Doctor Ferris: And isn’t that a good thing? When was the last time you felt like that? Leo: (smiling) It was kind-of nice. Piper: I… I don’t know. But how does this solve anything? When the pheromones wear off, our problems are still going to be there. Doctor Ferris: Of course, there is no magical cure to fix marriage. Like I have said in our previous session, marriage takes work, and intimacy is the same. If you neglect it for too long, those feelings will become harder and harder to rediscover. They might even disappear. Leo: So you’re saying that becoming intimate again was only the first step? To bring us closer together again? Doctor Ferris: Exactly. Although it did not happen the way I intended, I think it did work. Did you not feel the love between the two of you? Piper: Look, this is all a little too freaky. Doctor Ferris: I can easily counteract the pheromones. And I can promise that our next sessions will be completely magic-free. Piper: I don’t think so. Leo: Piper, we’ve come this far. Don’t you want to see this through? Piper: You could really trust her again? Leo: It’s not about her, Piper. It’s about us. Whatever she did, it worked. Today was the closest I have felt to you in months. And I know you feel the same. We can work through this. Piper: What about our other problems? Leo: I talked to Werner a few weeks ago. I told him my family is the most important thing to me. I meant it. I am not going anywhere. Piper: Do you mean that? Leo: I do. I love you. (They move closer to each other with a passionate look.) Doctor Ferris: Alright, let’s counter the pheromones before you… you know. (Leo and Piper smile awkwardly.) Scene South Bay Social Services. Paige enters with the stroller. She sees Billy and heads over to him. Paige: Billy, can you look after them for a while? Billy: (nervously) What, I don’t know anything about babies. Paige: You’ll be fine. I need to get back before Cowan fires me for being gone. (Paige leaves the stroller and heads to Cowan’s office. Just as she wants to knock, Cowan and Darryl come walking out.) Cowan: Paige. Nice of you to show up again. Paige: Sorry, family emergency. (She nods at Billy and the stroller.) Cowan: I see. Paige: Did you work out the case? Cowan: Yes, the inspector needed some protected files. Looks like he’s got a clean case. That family will soon be free of that abuser. Darryl: He will be going away for a long time. So looks like we’re able to do some good at least. Paige: I wish I could have been more help. Cowan: You’re the one that found the file we needed before you left, Paige. Paige: Really? Cowan: Yes, before you had to run off on your emergency. You did good work today, Matthews, but you running out whenever you feel like it is becoming a problem. Keep an eye on that. Paige: I will, sir. Sorry. (Cowan says goodbye to Darryl and goes into his office. Paige escorts Darryl to the door.) Darryl: So did this emergency had anything to do with… Paige: No, just Piper and Leo getting themselves in a sticky situation. Darryl: Do I want to know? Paige: No, I am trying to forget myself. I might need some therapy of my own. Scene The photography studio. The photographer is taking pictures of Phoebe on set. She is in a sexy dress suit while the male model is just wearing black pants and a tie. She poses as if she is scolding and berating him. Phoebe laughs between takes. Elise watches approvingly as they take a break. Elise: This is great. Phoebe: Yeah, but what is the message? Elise: I was thinking something along the lines of “Need advice on how to tame your man? Ask Phoebe.” Or “Ask Phoebe. She knows how to take charge of your relationship”. Phoebe: (smiling) That will surely get attention. Elise: Hey, you wanted female empowerment. I need to talk to the photographer. (Elise walks away. Phoebe takes a sip of water as the male model approaches her.) Model: You were great. A natural. Phoebe: (smiling) You think so? I just went with it. Honestly, I can’t remember the last time I just had fun with something. Model: So is this the real “Ask Phoebe”? Phoebe: Maybe. Model: I see, so what do I have to do to find out? (Phoebe smiles.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper and Leo enter. Piper: Well, that was an experience. Leo: I know. (He looks around.) Looks like your sisters are not home yet. Piper: What are you saying? Leo: I’m saying, doctor Ferris said the pheromones would take a little while to wear off. Why don’t we take advantage of that? Piper: (smiling) You sure got the taste of it. Leo: Definitely. And now I want to make sure we will never lose it again. (They kiss. Piper hesitates.) Piper: Are you sure you’re making the right choice? It’s not pheromones clouding your judgment? Leo: I have never been more sure. You and the kids are the most important thing to me, Piper. No promotion can beat that. Piper: (smiling) Okay then, so why don’t you orb us up to the bedroom? (Leo smiles as he kisses her and they disappear in orbs.) Scene Somewhere in the African desert. A winged shadow is shown flying over the sand. A moment later, Adam is seen landing as the last remnants of dragon-like wings retreat into his body. He looks ahead and sees a rock formation with a cavern. Adam: Found you. Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts